Airi
Airi is a S-Class Fairy Tail Wizard, as well as a user of Beast Tamer Magic. Her alias is "The Huntress", due to her magic. She is also the girlfriend and partner of Sunda Adachi. Appearance Currently: '''Airi is a slim girl with white hair. She is pale, and has brown eyes. She is 5'5. She formerly had blonde hair, but under extensive training to learn Beast Tamer Magic, it turned white She is commonly wearing a white dress tied with navy blue ribbons and black boots. '''As a Teenager: As a Teenager, Airi was 4'11. She was called short by her parents and several friends, but she didn't mind. Her hair was still long- But it reached down to her shoulderblades, and not down to her tailbone, like it grew to. She would most commonly wear a blue blazer, white dress shirt, green tie, black skirt, knee-high socks, and black shoes. As a Child: Airi has had the trend of having long hair throughout her life. Her hair was up to her tailbone then, but she cut it and grew into it as she grew up. She would wear a vest, a matching skirt, a dress shirt, black shoes, and knee-high socks. Her eyes were lighter brown as a child, but eventually got darker as she grew up. She wore this headband with a bow tied on top, which she quoted as "Looking like a bunny!". She also wore this golden locket her mother gave her, but eventually lost it. Personality Currently: Airi is a witty and sarcastic person. Some people in the guild have said that she is like Mira when she was "The She-Devil", but Airi doesn't see the similarity. She cracks jokes often, and is always ready for a fight. She has had many men flirt with her, due to her beauty, but she she is dating Sunda Adachi As a Teenager: Airi laughs at this time in her life. She was quite a rebel as a teenager- Despite her innocent look. She was very sarcastic, and some even say rude. She grew out of this stage as she grew up, though. (Somewhat) As a Child: Airi was a very innocent child. She would run around telling stories about princes from faraway lands, and Magic. She had lots of store bought magical items such as the Color-Changing Clothes, Magic Lockets, etc. She has these relics kept away, now. History Airi is very conservative with her history, and only shares short tales about her childhood with the guild when she feels close to them. All anyone knows is what is mentioned above in her personality. She did mention that something in her childhood happened that kept her from using her last name, but got too emotional to elaborate. Magic and Abilities MAGIC Beast Tamer Magic: This is Airi's primary magic. This Magic allows her to tame Magical Creatures, Beasts, and Demons and summon them to fight alongside her. They live in a dimension called "The Tamed Terrain" Where Tamed Beasts Roam. * Summoning Ritual: Airi opens up a pentagram-shaped Magic Circle and summons a beast through it, fighting alongside it. * Banishment Ritual: Airi opens up the pentagram-shaped Magic Circle and allows The Beast to travel back through it. * Army Summons: Airi summons multiple beasts through the portal. This heavily drains her of Magical Energy, but she can endure it. * Incorporation Ritual: A pentagram appears on her right hand, and she gains the powers and abilities of a Specific Beast. * Telepathy: To some degree, Airi and her Beasts can communicate through thoughts. Most of her beasts can't talk, but whatever battle strategies Airi thinks of, her Beasts understand and complete the job. NON MAGICAL ABILITIES * Immense Endurance: Airi, despite her small frame and weak build, has an immense amount of physical endurance. * Immense Durability: Airi has an immense amount of durability. * Immense Amount of Magical Power: Airi has the ability to complete the Army Summons spell, and still have power left to spare. * Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat: Airi needs to be an expert in Hand-to-Hand combat to tame the beasts she needs. This caused her to have a high amount of Durability and Endurance. * Master Strategist: Airi is a master strategist. She creates intricate battle plans to tame beasts and to win battles. * Expert Whip User: Airi uses a whip to tame her beasts. She is an expert in this type of weaponry. , her boyfriend.]] Equipment Airi doesn't use "Equipment" per se, but her Beasts can count. She also uses two swords and a whip. BEASTS * The Black Bull (Male) : Airi tamed the same kind of Beast Elfman defeated. He has Immense Strength and Durability. He is what Airi uses for a main offense. * Twin Vulcans (One Male, One Female): Airi tamed Two Vulcans, one Mountain, and One Forest. They both use Take Over, but mostly rely on their physical strength. * The Rollidillo (Male) : Airi, while at Tenrou Island, tamed this beast. Airi uses him for offensive purposes. * The Curily (Named: Kora) (Male) : Airi tamed this animal while at Tenrou Island as well. She uses him mostly as a companion and pet, and since he's not strong, It's very simple to keep his gate open, especially for someone as strong as Airi. * The Doscadon (Female) : Airi tamed this Beast at Tenrou Island. Her massive size and high Physical Endurance and Strength are what Airi uses as a form of Transportation and a main form of offense, along with The Black Bull. * The Serpent (Female): Airi tamed the beast that looks similar to Cubellios. It has green scales, and purple eyes. Airi uses her when she wants to be stealthy. Her bite is poisonous. * The A (Gender Neutral): While at the Grand Magical Games, Airi tamed this A-Class Monster. Normally, these monsters can't be tamed, since they're artificial, but Airi managed to tame them. * The Blizzardvern (Female): Besides the Doscadon, this She-beast is what Airi mostly uses for Transportation. Her speed, strength, intelligence, and durability, make her one of Airi's strongests Beasts. * Lulu (Female): After leaving Galuna Island, Lulu partnered up with Airi. She is one of the few beasts who can communicate with their master, but Lulu is an exception. She uses Transformation and Flight Magic. * The Lizardmen Horde (All Male; 5): Airi rangled a horde of Lizardmen during The Grand Magical Games. They come in 5, so she cannot only summon a few at a time. They share the role of main offense. * The Mole (Male): Also known as Mogura, Airi tamed this mole while travelling through a swamp. It is huge,and uses him for his digging skills and his speed. * The Crocodile (Female): Natsu and Lucy hunted this beast once. She is Airi's main defense, since her hide is impermeable to Magic. Airi also uses the crocodile's scales as a projectile weapon. WEAPONS * Rosenway: These are Airi's twin swords. She uses them for battle, and stores them in two sheaths on each hip. * Whip: This is Airi's Beast Taming Whip. It's red, and it can extend in length. She uses this whip to tame beasts. Trivia * Airi doesn't use her last name. * Airi's partner is Sanda Adachi. * Airi has tamed 30+ Beasts, but uses 17 exclusively. * Airi is feared by many people. Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Characters